Silencio en Blanco
by CrisSP
Summary: Renesmee sufre terror cada que cierra sus ojos. La comunicacion perfecta, se rompe. La felicidad eterna se ve amenazada. Edward, Bella y el resto de la familia Cullen deben hacerlo todo por salir victoriosos una vez más. FIC paralelo Blanco en Silencio
1. Chapter 1

------

Este es el relato de una amenazante pesadilla en el fragmento de inmortalidad perfecta en la vida de los Cullen. En especial, para Bella y Edward.

Reneesme, sufre. Alguien ha logrado burlar la barrera perfecta de su madre y apagar la vigilancia constante de su padre. Sin sus dones, frente algo

enteramente desconocido, ¿qué pueden hacer Bella y Edward Cullen para proteger su fragmento de perfecta inmortalidad?. Una vez más sus destinos

se ponen a prueba, su fortaleza y confianza deben mantenerse firmes para salir victoriosos.

Esta historia camina de la mano de "Blanco (en) silencio" descrito desde el punto de vista de Bella Cullen.

"Silencio (en) Blanco" su complemento, tal como Bella y Edward, describe bajo las palabras de Edward lo que sucedió a partir de que su pequeña

hija sufre terror invadida por algo o alguien en sus sueños. Su mayor fortaleza es también su mayor debilidad, pero ¿qué más es esta pequeña inmortal

en relidad para esta familia?...

------

**S i l e n c i o (en) b l a n c o **

_**Por CrisSP**_

**UNO.- Pesadilla en blanco**

_P.O.V. Edward Cullen_

-"Lo peor es que no nos dice nada cuando despierta"- entonó dolorosamente Bella a mi lado. Una lágrima resbaló por el rostro de Nessie en su cama.

–"Edward..."– soltó su madre aterrada, buscando mis ojos.

Intente -más por viejo hábito- mantener la calma ante mi esposa. Sólo por un breve instante sentí la tensión en mis hombros, y mis cejas unos milímetros más juntas de lo habitual. Todo, era consecuencia de las pesadillas. Pesadillas, que nuestra pequeña hija sufría ya por tres noches. Que la hacían llorar y despertar con terror en sus ojos, que provocaban que Bella y yo viviéramos el sufrimiento de Reneesme.

La pesadilla era de un blanco silencioso, porque cuando ella ponía su manita en nuestros rostros sólo veíamos un campo de nieve; también era la de un silencio blanco al que yo mismo me enfrentaba, ya que no era capaz de escuchar los pensamientos de mi pequeña. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así de _impotente_.

Tuve la necesidad de acercar a Bella a mi cuerpo, deslizando mi brazo sobre su cintura. Su presencia a mi lado, me daría la fortaleza para que mi voz no sonara tan distorsionada.

El silencio en aquel cuarto, -que antes era tan cálido con la vocecita de esa pequeña rondando constante en mi cabeza- me parecía un infierno.

Creía, antes de encontrar a Bella, que sería una bendición no escuchar aquel bullicio constante e inevitable. Imposibilitado a enmudecerlo, _aprendí_ a sobrellevarlo diariamente. Jamás fue más sencillo al siguiente día. Si, más monótono y comatoso.

Cuántas veces no desee -en vano- ser capaz de darle su privacidad a esas seis voces con las que compartía esta _vida_. Ahora que por fin obtenía silencio, me sentía alterado y disgustado al no poder hacer nada por estas dos presencias que conformaban mi existencia. Impotente.

Intenté acomodar de nuevo el discurso que _creí _sería el más indicado, aunque una parte de mí ardiera en rabia interna por no poder ofrecer más para calmar a mí esposa.

-"Debemos confiar Bella," - la apreté más. Estaba seguro que era lo que Carlisle diría. –"En estos años," -pretendí explicar mi razonamiento. Ganar algo de seguridad, persuadirme. – "yo he podido entrar a la mente de todos, claro, menos la tuya"- Algo de humor. Un poco para ver su sonrisa. – "pero mi padre no podía entrar en la mía. Debemos confiar en Renesmee, mi amor"- murmuré esperando que mi discurso fuera suficiente.

Vi a mi hija y apreté ligeramente los ojos. Aquella lagrima, aquel dolor que exhalaba su rostro, era más intenso que el que tuve que soportar al aspirar por tanto tiempo la embriagante fragancia de Bella.

Sentir magma impregnarse en mi garganta estando a su lado. Sólo podía compararlo, con el dolor al mantenerme alejado de mi único amor. Impotente, indeciso.

Escuche su pregunta. Solidificaba poco a poco la confianza que deseaba inducirme.

–"¿Crees que sería bueno si Carlisle la examina?".

Bella parecía un poco más tranquila. Tarde un segundo más del que usualmente me tomaba para responderle, pretendiendo descifrar su rostro. Desde su transformación, sus rasgos y transparencia humana se habían desvanecido, pero aún me sentía lo suficientemente capaz de entenderlos.

–"¿te ha explicado si es posible que Nessie pueda llegar a enfermarse?- Ésta me estremeció. _Fuerte_, sé fuerte. Ya había discutido con Carlisle la posibilidad, mas hasta ese momento, nuestra pequeña había sido muy sana. Recordar que no era enteramente inmortal y que había una posibilidad de que enfermara era insoportable. Acaricie con mis dedos su costado donde descansaba mi mano.

De nuevo infundiéndome fortaleza.

_Débil_.

Mi otra mano la movía hasta alcanzar la suya y atraparla en la mía.

–"Lo mejor será comentar a Carlisle en cuanto regrese de caza. Por los conocimientos que poseemos de las historias de Nahuel, él nunca ha enfermado. Pediré a Alice y Jasper que vayan a buscarle si Carlisle no logra hacer nada, pero preferiría tratarlo con… sigilo"- sabía que sonaba egoísta, pero no deseaba preocupar a mi familia. Si se enteraban de nuestra pesadilla y el pánico se recorría, seguramente Reneesme pasaría aún más tensión al tener a todos alrededor de ella alertados. –"Primero le comentaremos a Carlisle, después pediré a Alice que vaya o yo le traeré si es necesario."- Haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para proteger a estos seres que lo eran _todo_ para mí. –"Te prometo mi amor, que _todo_ estará bien" –susurré, acercando mi cabeza a su cabello para embriagarme con su fragancia -"Saldremos de ésta juntos"- insistí.

-"Siempre ha sido así, preguntemos a Carlisle entonces"- accedió, apartándose sólo para acomodar uno de los bucles de Nessie.

Su mano aferrándose a la mía, interrumpió mi adoración por ambas. Me sumergí en un extraño y al mismo tiempo conocido dolor. Si tan solo fuera capaz de leer los pensamientos de mi pequeña como lo hice desde que estaba creciendo en el vientre de su madre, si tan solo no fracasara justo cuando más me necesitaba Bella... Pero entonces sus palabras detuvieron de golpe el proceso de mis pensamientos.

–"Edward"- pronunció con una entonación de absoluta confianza abriendo su mente a la mía, como lo hizo esa primera noche en la que extinguió su barrera para permitirme escucharla. –"¿Y si es culpa mía?"-. Ella también se preocupaba demasiado. Pero, ¿cómo podía siquiera pensar que era su culpa? "-A lo mejor Reneesme está siendo invadida por algún problema genético mío, o por algo relacionado con el bloqueo que hacía que no pudieras leerme la mente desde que era humana, ya sabes, el 'escudo', aunque, bueno... Nessie ha demostrado tener un don opuesto a lo mío... ¡no sé qué pensar!"-.

Le di media vuelta, al tiempo que yo lo hacía para situarnos uno frente al otro. La miré a esos ojos ya dorados que tanto amaba y con seguridad expuse también lo que estaba en mi mente.

–"Bella, esto no es tu culpa,"- Nada podía serlo. Mi voz sonó seria, más de lo que me habría gustado, pero no podía evitarlo. Sus pensamientos me herían y molestaban, –"es gracias a ti que nuestra pequeña este viva, ¿lo recuerdas? Cómo yo..."- sentí que mi expresión se movía por un breve instante para pincelar repulsión de mí mismo, -"¿cómo yo pensé en un principio?" -murmuré con la voz quebrada, grave, nauseabunda. –"Nunca pero nunca pienses de esa forma. _Yo_,...yo soy quien está fallándonos por no ser capaz de escuchar a nuestra pequeña, amor. Si esto es una evolución de su poder, tal vez,...tal vez,..."- me perdí en mis pensamientos por unos momentos. Regresé a la profundidad de sus ojos y le sonreí. _Confianza_. Recuerda, fortaleza. –"Lo descifraremos de alguna forma".

Lleve mi mano libre hasta su mejilla acariciándola. Recorrí su mentón y en una línea subí hasta sus ojos y sus cejas que estaban torcidas en temor. Las acaricié de nuevo e incliné mi cabeza para depositarle un beso en el centro de su frente. En ese momento era lo único que podía hacer. Como disculpa, y como único y mínimo intento de tranquilizarla, de protegerla.

_Concéntrate_. Tal vez no estaba haciéndolo lo suficientemente bien, tal vez podría escucharla de nuevo. Nada, absolutamente nada. El pánico entro en mi, cuando la pequeña replica de mi amada Bella despertó con la carita trastornada.

–"Oh, Nessie, todo está bien, ¡tranquila! "-La intentó tranquilizar Bella con un abrazo.

Fortaleza. Recurrí a abrazar a las dos, las rodeé para al menos hacerme creer que de esa manera las protegía. Ya no podía esconder el dolor lo sentía agrietándose cada vez más, a cada sollozo de mi pequeña y cada gemido sordo de mi esposa debajo de mi protección.

–"Nessie estamos aquí. Siempre estamos aquí contigo mi pequeña, tranquila"- me uní a Bella. Sabía que en ese momento era lo único que podía hacer. Las apreté hacia mí y comencé a acariciarles delicadamente. La canción de cuna de Bella cruzó mi mente y recurrí a este último recurso para tranquilizar el pánico en los tres corazones: el impetuoso de mi hija, y los congelados nuestros, que se burlaban del tiempo.

Logramos que nuestra pequeña volviera a dormir al cabo de algunos minutos. La melodía la había tranquilizado y los brazos de su madre le sostuvieron protectoramente, como los míos lo hicieron por el resto de la oscuridad.

Finalmente el sol brindó sus primeros rayos y al instante inicié el plan que había acomodado durante ese interminable instante en el que entonaba la melodía. Primero: iría con mi padre. Él estaba siempre ahí, dispuesto a darlo todo por nosotros. Él siempre sabía qué hacer. _Puedes confiar en Carlisle._

Me separé muy a mi pesar de Bella y Nessie.

–"Iré en este instante con Carlisle." -Murmuré al oído de la primera lo más tranquilizador que fui capaz de modular. –"Avisaré a Alice que no debe saberse nada aunque supongo que ya lo dedujo por nuestra decisión"- me dolía separarme, dejarlas solas, pero debía hacerlo. –"Te juro que no tardaré."-

Era más una promesa para tranquilizar mi propia inseguridad. No pude evitar mi último movimiento. Tome el mentón de Bella y acaricié sus labios con los míos. Los necesitaba para completar mi plan y tener su recuerdo por unos instantes en los que me separaba de ellas. Su piel cálida, su fragancia perfecta, robaron de mí una sonrisa. Sí, _lo son todo_. Me recordaron que era el ser más afortunado y ahora era momento de proteger esa perfecta suerte que me sonreía sin titubear.

-"Te amo"- le murmuré –"son mi vida"-, acaricie con cuidado a mi pequeña para no despertarla y me alejé con cautela hasta separarme lo suficiente como para no alzar siquiera una corriente que alterara el sueño de Nessie, salí a toda prisa.

La voz de Bella pidiendo mi regreso a mis espaldas resonó transformándose en una especie de combustible que hacía mis piernas avanzar con una velocidad que habría jurado era una nueva marca personal.

En los pocos instantes que me tomó llegar a la puerta trasera de la casa, acomodé las palabras que dirigiría a mi padre.

Para mi suerte, nadie interrumpió mi llegada. Una parte de mi atención se dirigió a la tarea de vigilar sospechas en esas voces tan familiares. Ninguno pareció sorprendido por mi visita y continuaban con sus "actividades".

Tan solo Carlisle me esperaba al juzgar por el recibimiento. No se encontraba observando el libro en su escritorio, si no observaba la puerta. Recordé que eso ya había sucedido con anterioridad. Al cerrar la puerta tras de mí, él mencionó:

-"Alice pasó a decirme que deseabas hablar conmigo, antes de que convenciera a Emmet, Rosalie y Jasper y Esme de salir, agregando que deseaba pasar tiempo con ellos".

Ese pequeño _Monstruito_ no dejaba de sorprenderme con su peculiar forma de ser, le agradecería de nuevo con algún regalo cuando todo se tranquilizara.

_"¿Qué sucede Edward?"_

Los pensamientos de mi padre tenían una entonación preocupada cuando veían mi rostro, que no ocultaba en mis facciones el temor por lo que ocurría.

Repentinamente la memoria de mi padre recordó las ocasiones en que había visto en mí aquel semblante quebradizo, por lo que los recuerdos galopados de los Vulturi se mostraron para ambos.

Carlisle prosiguió con su evaluación y su mente se detuvo en la respuesta correcta: aquel dolor, solo lo había observado en mí cuando Bella o Renesmee estaban en peligro.

Aquel hombre tal vez no podía leer los pensamientos como yo lo hacía, pero me conocía tan profundamente que me asombraba.

Asentí apagado.

-"Es Renseesme..."-murmuré con la voz rasposa. –"No estamos en peligro de nuevo, padre. No están implicados los Vulturi en _esta_ ocasión. Pero, mi hija..."- me dolía recordar el blanco en sus pensamientos y el silencio de su alegre mentecita. Carlisle se acercó a mí me tomó por los hombros y me miró fijamente.

_"Hijo, qué ocurre, por favor sabes que haré lo que esté a mi alcance pero no puedo leer tu mente."_

-"No sabemos por qué, no sabemos nada, no puedo escucharla, no puede transmitirnos sus pensamientos y no desea hablarnos al respecto. Ha tenido pesadillas en sus sueños por el último par de días, despierta llorando, aterrada; la pequeña despierta aterrada y ni Bella ni yo podemos comunicarnos, cuando nos toca con su mano, solo observamos un blanco y su mente está en silencio, aún para mí. No...No sé qué ocurre."- Mis palabras eran desordenadas para mi gusto. _Control _Edward_, control_. Quería mostrarme más tranquilo frente a él, pero no pude hacerlo.

Carlisle no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Él también comenzó a preocuparse al pensar que Nessie estuviera llorando o aterrada, que sus ojos chocolate mostraran temor, jamás lo habían hecho.

-"¿Podrías venir a revisarla? Bella se pregunta si ha enfermado".

Carlisle tomó de su habitación su maleta negra con los utensilios que se le ocurrían útiles. En su mente repasaba las posibilidades, las hipótesis, e intentaba encontrar una razón tan sólo con mi historia, pero sabía que necesitaría más. Tomó un cuadernillo donde había anotado los datos de Nessie desde su nacimiento y agregó datos que le habían parecido relevantes de la historia del otro semiinmortal que habíamos conocido. Sabía que los conocimientos se encontraban aún frescos en su cabeza, pero aún así llevó el documento para rectificar sus propios conocimientos. Su seriedad, su compromiso, me permitía calmarme hasta donde podía lograr la incertidumbre y mi impotencia.

En el camino continuó analizando y dedujo de nuevo acertadamente. Si Alice había alejado a los otros y yo había acudido a él discretamente, significaba que deseaba mantener todo ello en secreto.

_"Aceptaré su decisión"_, se dijo, pero pude percibir su preocupación escuchar como estipulaba la opción de involucrar a la familia.

_"Rosalie, Emmet, Esme y Jasper querrán ayudar, les preocupa Nessie tanto como a nosotros."_

-"Lo siento, no deseo alertarlos hasta no tener más remedio que hacerlo." - Carlisle suspiró.

_"Somos una familia y nos apoyamos en todo, hijo". _

-"Lo sé, lo sé, es solo que" - observe mis ojos dolidos en la mente de Carlisle. Casi al instante intenté aferrarme a la fortaleza que él inspiraba en mí en ese momento. No deseó aumentar mi pena y como siempre me comprendió silente.

-"Respetaré tu decisión." -Reafirmó sus pensamientos en palabras. –"Haré cuanto esté a mi alcance para ayudar a Nessie, pero probablemente lo mejor será pedir la ayuda de la familia, Edward".

Esta vez yo asentí.

-"Gracias".- agregue algo contrariado, algo vencido y algo agradecido. Algo distinto. Una mezcla de las tres.

Ya nos dirigíamos, al paso más veloz de Carlisle, rumbo a la cabaña de Bella y mía. Carlisle continuaba repasando conocimientos y posibilidades. Cuando por fin llegamos, abrí la puerta y me dirigí a la habitación de Nessie con mi padre detrás de mí.

Encontré a mi pequeña en el regazo de su madre llorando amargamente, lo que fragmentó mi corazón muerto al no escuchar más que sus sollozos. De nuevo me pregunté, si un corazón muerto podía romperse en pedazos. Me concentré en vano para intentar escucharla. Sólo estaban ahí los pensamientos de Carlisle. Logré mantener la expresión lo más tranquilizador que pude esculpir en mi rostro y sonreí a mi esposa.

-"Lamento haber tardado"- me acerque a su lado y acaricie su cabello y el de mi pequeña en sus brazos.

-"Lo importante es que ya están aquí"- me respondió ella con un tono seguro, en el fondo quebradizo. Observaba agradecida a mi padre que se había quedado en el marco de la puerta. Pude escuchar cómo Carlisle interceptaba cada ademán, cada dato relevante e irrelevante que pudiera descifrar este nuevo problema. Le dediqué una mirada a mi pequeña mientras asentía agarrando todo el valor que le permitía su corazoncito, al cual escuche acelerarse –"¿Verdad Nessie?"-insistió mi esposa.

Nessie había bajado su carita por unos momentos. Ganando fuerzas asintió y alzó su bracito para tocar con su manita perfecta mi cara. Me incliné para quedar a su altura. Nada. No podía ver nada. Habría jurado que en ese instante las fuerzas se me iban de no ser porque sabía era imposible y tuve que recurrir a todo mi autocontrol para no caerme en el suelo en ese mismo instante. Yo era el pilar ahora. Mi criaturita comenzó a llorar al sentir el silencio entre nosotros dos, su madre la abrazó y le infundió valor.

-"Todo está bien"- la escuche decir valerosamente, mientras por otro lado escuchaba a Carlisle aumentar su preocupación. El hecho de que incluso yo estuviera sordo a su don, lo sorprendía. Por supuesto él continuó con su aura compasiva y pasiente mientras daba unos pasos dentro de la habitación.

Acaricie a mi pequeña en los brazos de su madre e intenté con cuidado abrazarla para facilitarle la revisión a mi padre.

-"Nessie, Carlisle ha venido a ayudarnos, ha notado lo que nos ocurre"-, le alce la carita con cuidado, limpie sus lagrimas y le bese la frente. –"Todo estará bien, mi pequeña. Ahora, trabajemos todos juntos para ayudarte; nos tienes a todos, mi amor, y no permitiremos que derrames una lagrimita más" .

-"Nessie, pequeña, ¿qué tienes?"- le preguntó mi padre con una voz cálida, mientras le sonreía cariñoso y ligeramente preocupado.

-"¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te duele algo?"-prosiguió Carlisle, hablaba con calma y pronunciaba lentamente las tres preguntas para no confundir a la niña, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo le daba ánimos para que respondiera al menos una.

Sentí en mis brazos como Nessie, intentaba ayudarnos. Escuché el viento vacilante entre sus labios, mientras intentaba romper el silencio. Se esforzaba, en su carita se leía que le costaba pronunciar cada palabra. Odie el silencio. Odié ese abismo entre nosotros sin lograr evitar que una parte de mí siguiera culpándose. Pero su dulce voz, su dulce esfuerzo me mantuvo atado a no darme por vencido.

-"_Nggh_..."-, toda mi atención se centró en ella mirándola de forma tranquilizadora para infringirle ánimos. –"No..."- su carita se tiño de rojo tal como antes le sucedía a su madre. –"...qui-quiero perderlos"- pronunció insegura y lo repitió más segura con claridad.

Sus pequeños ojos idénticos a los de Bella cuando era frágil, se cerraron para mi suerte, pues mis cejas se retorcieron dolorosamente, por unos instantes yo también cerraba los párpados: perdido -por una fracción de segundos-. Lo único que hice fue abrazarla, protegerla, tratar de mimarla. Escuche su respiración aumentar, la sentí escondiendo su carita en mi cuerpo, por lo que la apreté más contra mí.

Si tan solo si el silencio cediera.

Si pudiera sentir su dolor.

Si lograra tranquilizarla y no solo abrazarla.

–"Nessie, nunca nos separaremos de tí ¡jamás permitiré que eso suceda!"- susurre casi sin aliento.

La idea simplemente surgió. Mi mirada debió perderse por algunos instantes, contemplando la posibilidad. Carlisle que me observó detenidamente. Pareció leer algo que creía imposible en ese momento. Algún atisbo de esperanza. Al instante escuche preguntarme silente.

_"Qué sucede hijo"_. Respondí con un movimiento minúsculo, dando a entender que sabría cuando estuviéramos solos.

Estuve ensimismado unos segundos, pero luego hice conciencia de todo lo que ocurría a mi alrededor: Bella tenía las manos a nivel de su rostro, después apretó la cabecita de Reneesme más a mi cuerpo, acariciando su cabello, recargándose en mí. Mi _fortaleza_. Liberé una mano instintivamente, y con algo más -aunque solo era una pizca- de ánimo, la abracé con fuerza, sujetándola contra mí. Intenté unir esos dos fragmentos a mí.

Ellas eran mi complemento, lo que me hacía uno.

-"Carlisle....por favor, ayúdanos"- pronunció dolorosamente mi esposa. Deslicé mi brazo hasta su cabeza. La guié para que se recostara en mi pecho e incliné ligeramente mi rostro para besarle el cabello, para afianzar la pequeña esperanza con su aroma.

Pude escuchar a Carlisle sumergirse en su búsqueda.

-"Bella, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance, tranquila." - Respondió mirándola con cariño. Acarició también el cabello de Reneesme.

-"Saldremos de ésta juntos." - Añadió dirigiéndose a los tres, que ahora conformábamos uno.

-"Reneesme..."-comenzó Carlisle, ocultando su tristeza. ¿Cómo lo hacía? _Ése_ era el pilar que deseaba conformar, _ése_ que puede dar seguridad y confianza sin titubear ni un instante. -"Pequeña, estamos aquí contigo, escucharemos pacientes cada una de tus palabras y tus temores, escucharemos cada letra hasta borrar ese miedo en tus ojos, nunca nos perderás, lo prometo. Estamos aquí, puedes escucharnos, puedes sentirnos ¿no es así?" - Entonces le sonrió, cerrando con ello el pacto que había establecido con la niña. –"¿Puedes decirme un poco más? ¿Crees que puedes contarme que es lo que sucede?".

Casi arroje mi escudo cuando escuche Nessie responder. Me encontré con los ojos de mi padre. Ambos pares -pues vi mi rostro en sus pensamientos- abiertos, perplejos. Apreté instintivamente a la pequeña protectoramente.

–"...N-no puedo porque _**él**_ lo _sabrá_... pe-perdón."-

Había alguien implicado, pude leer casi mis propios pensamientos en los de Carlisle, casi idénticos a los míos.

¿Los Vulturi? ¿Habrían regresado? ¿Harían encontrado a alguien más? O era alguien más quien amenazaba en esta ocasión. Necesitaba hablar con "_ella_". Esperaba que estuviera sondeándome en este momento. Apagué un gruñido en mi garganta. ¿Era mi pequeña quien intentaba soportar toda la carga para protegernos?, ¿acaso no podía hacer _nada _de nuevo? No, esta vez haría hasta lo imposible. Más que lo imposible.

Un par de voces en mi mente me interrumpieron avivando un nuevo plan.

-"Mami,"- le pregunto la pequeña –"¿Puedo dormir?"-

Aspiré rasposamente una vez y solté el aire calmando del zumbido que creía escuchar.

-"Mi pequeño gran corazón,..."- susurré a Renesmee condescendiente y con ternura. –"...duerme un poco. Pero, quisiera que alguien te cuide mientras descansas."-

En ese momento escuche los pasos de ambos en la entrada.

-"Carlisle," -le anuncié, -"será mejor que regreses a casa, Esme, Rosalie y Emmet están de vuelta y me parece que _desean_ hablar contigo. Te seguiré en un par de minutos."

Mi padre no titubeó. Se arrimó hasta donde estaba Renesmee acarició su mejilla y le deposito un beso en la frente.

–"Espero esto pueda proteger tus sueños, pequeña valiente. Te prometo que estaremos aquí."- Dio media vuelta y se alejó. Por el umbral traspasaban dos siluetas que esperaba ya apremiante.

----

Éste es mi primer Fic. Espero sea de su agrado. Así mismo espero haber sido capaz de meterme en la cabeza de un Edward cazado y maduro con todo qué perder y aún más por proteger. Aceptaré con mucho gusto cualquier crítica para mejorar con el tiempo.

CrisSP lo conformamos un par de escritoras aficionadas que decidimos conjuntamente realizar un fic de nuestro reciente hallazgo y vicio la serie de Twilight. Decidimos en una de nuestras pláticas, realizar un Fic donde abordáramos el punto de vista de ambos. Así una escribe bajo los ojos de Bella y otra bajo los de Edward. Dado que un ser –aún inmortal (si...aún Edward xD)- no puede encontrarse en varios lugares al mismo tiempo, hay ocasiones en que esta historia necesita del complemento de la otra si desea uno enterarse de detalles y hechos que la primera persona no puede contemplar.

Así pues son un complemento y versiones distintas, a pesar de la unión entre ambas por sus personajes principales. Esperamos sea de su agrado y les agradecemos todo su tiempo y palabras! Sin más que decir, …

que tengan dulces sueños y otros más por hacer realidad con el poder de la escritura!

CrisSP


	2. Chapter 2

_Historia paralela a Blanco en Silencio, complemento en cierta forma, así que recomendamos leer ambas!__ CrisSP está formado por una comunidad de autoras que experimentan historias__ (-Claro lo digo porque deseo aprovecharme de la fama de mi compañera y su gran redacción para darle fama a mi pobre versión!-) Les agradecemos grandemente su tiempo en nuestras historias. Nos alegra recibir tantos reviews (especialmente a mi novata prescencia en esta página). De verdad muchas gracias por sus palabras a cada uno de ustedes. Esperamos recibir más de sus opiniones! _

**--*--**

_FLASH BACK_

–"...N-no puedo porque _**él**_ lo _sabrá_... pe-perdón."-

Había alguien implicado, pude leer casi mis propios pensamientos en los de Carlisle, casi idénticos a los míos.

¿Los Vulturi? ¿Habrían regresado? ¿Harían encontrado a alguien más? O era alguien más quien amenazaba en esta ocasión. Necesitaba hablar con "_ella_". Esperaba que estuviera sondeándome en este momento. Apagué un gruñido en mi garganta. ¿Era mi pequeña quien intentaba soportar toda la carga para protegernos?, ¿acaso no podía hacer _nada _de nuevo? No, esta vez haría hasta lo imposible. Más que lo imposible.

Un par de voces en mi mente me interrumpieron avivando un nuevo plan.

-"Mami,"- le pregunto la pequeña –"¿Puedo dormir?"-

Aspiré rasposamente una vez y solté el aire calmando del zumbido que creía escuchar.

-"Mi pequeño gran corazón,..."- susurré a Renesmee condescendiente y con ternura. –"...duerme un poco. Pero, quisiera que alguien te cuide mientras descansas."-

En ese momento escuche los pasos de ambos en la entrada.

-"Carlisle," -le anuncié, -"será mejor que regreses a casa, Esme, Rosalie y Emmet están de vuelta y me parece que _desean_ hablar contigo. Te seguiré en un par de minutos."

Mi padre no titubeó. Se arrimó hasta donde estaba Renesmee acarició su mejilla y le deposito un beso en la frente.

–"Espero esto pueda proteger tus sueños, pequeña valiente. Te prometo que estaremos aquí."- Dio media vuelta y se alejó. Por el umbral traspasaban dos siluetas que esperaba ya apremiante.

_FIN DE FLASH BACK_

**--*--**

**DOS. –Agua**

P.O.V Edward Cullen

"Jasper,..." inicie; el ex soldado ya sonreía elocuente a mi hija y estiraba los brazos. Alice debió informarlo. Lo confirmé con sus pensamientos.

"_Por supuesto._"

"Nessie, quieres descansar en brazos de Jasper... ¿por favor?" Mi voz era tosca, no el armónico sonido que habría querido. El último par de palabras escaparon suplicantes. ¿Qué clase de padre era?

Entregué a Nessie a su tío y apreté a Bella hacia mí me prometió solemne ayudar cuantas veces fuera necesario, a él también le preocupaba la más pequeña de los Cullen. Aún así, les agradecería en el futuro de algún modo -aunque sabía que Jasper no celebraría como Alice, a pesar que ella conocía de antemano mi "sorpresa"- tal vez un par de motos para ambos haría la magia. Después arreglaría esos detalles, entonces era otra por demás mi prioridad.

El par de amigas se saludo apremiante. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Escuché como Alice respondía, a la duda en los ojos de Bella,

"Jaqueca."

Comprendí claramente al echar un vistazo más atento a sus borrosos y desorientados pensamientos. Eran sus intentos por ver algo más alrededor de la vida de Reneesme. Esforzándose -sin importarle lo mucho que odiaba aquella _interferencia_- en ayudarnos. Obtenía imágenes borrosas, salteadas y difusas. Incrementaba su _jaqueca._ Estaba por palmearla alentador y agradecido, cuando escuche esa voz.

Su melodiosa voz susurró en mi cabeza. Bella alejó la barrera, permitiéndome el paso a su gentil calidez y el exquisito hilo de ideas que tejía en su mente. Me liberó de la egoísta ansiedad, que -inevitablemente- sentía por el silencio que nos separaba, y, la de la crítica imperdonable y obstinada bajo la que se juzgaba. Pero, al contrario de esas otras ocasiones que había roto el muro temporalmente para mostrarme su voz interna y confirmar lo infalible de su amor -y esos esplendidos recuerdos-, esta vez era muy diferente. A pesar que su sonido perfumó mis sentidos, su contenido trozó mi corazón mudo.

"_Mi escudo no pudo protegerla de lo que la ataca, ¿qué clase de madre soy?, nunca volveré a ver a Nessie al rostro con orgullo. Perdóname, amor."_

Para mi fortuna Nessie se hallaba ya en brazos de Jasper, quien acariciaba tranquilizadoramente su espalda para que durmiera. No actuaba con la delicadeza que un alma paternal poseía –y yo había descubierto en mí desde que escuché a Nessie esa primera vez- pero sí, para atenderla como pudiera.

La voz de Jasper me hizo reaccionar.

"_E__dward, qué esperas, ve por ella, Alice y yo nos encargaremos de dormir a Nessie_".

Comprendí, que Bella ya no estaba a mi lado, que mi brazo descansaba en el aire paralizado, donde antes la tenía a ella y que mis ojos se habían abierto perplejos.

Salí corriendo al instante impulsado por el dolor de sus pensamientos. Me dolía, dolía demasiado que ella sufriera y pensara de aquella manera.

Debía hacerla entender que no era su culpa,… era la mía.

Mi marcha titubeó al sumergirme en aquel sentimiento que bien conocía. _Culpa_.

No, no era culpa suya y culparme sería no creer en su confianza.

Sonreí. Su simple recuerdo fortalecía mi alma. Tal como ella había dicho en la isla Esme, nos pertenecíamos uno al otro.

Ahora éramos uno.

Ella no me lo escondía y yo tampoco se lo escondería. Ambos sentíamos el mismo miedo,… acusados del mismo error.

Estaba seguro que ella era la que más derecho tenía de observar a nuestra hija a sus ojos dulces y perfectos con orgullo, por todo lo que había hecho y por quién era. Al ser esa esplendida madre desde el primer segundo. Si yo no pude escuchar la mente de Reneesme y ver a través de su contacto. Si ella no pudo apreciar sus ideas, percibir sus memorias, ni resguardarla bajo su escudo. Ahora ambos, juntos, lo lograríamos.

Era turno de ayudar a Nessie con nuestra fortaleza.

La vi correr frente a mí a lo lejos. En segundos podría estar a la par.

"Por favor Bella, escúchame. Te lo suplico," pronuncie a sus espaldas.

Podía alcanzarla con facilidad, pero no la obligaría a darme la cara si ella no lo deseaba.

Tal vez yo tenía razón y estaba decepcionada de mí. Tal vez, quería tiempo… pero no toleraba ya apartarme de su lado. Nunca más.

Pude ver como su cuerpo se tensionaba deliberante. Se detuvo e hice lo mismo dándole espacio.

Nos encontrábamos frente al río.

Recordé esa postura. La portaba cuando deseaba retomar ese viejo hábito humano de desahogarse. La cabeza baja en silencio, sus hombros algo tensos, pero caídos- a pesar de mantener su esplendida figura.

Avancé hasta quedar a un metro de ella, dispuesto a abrazarla y explicar lo que pensaba. Lo que había descubierto, o más bien lo que había recordado, que nos pertenecíamos, que éramos uno, que nuestra fuerza era infalible cuando éramos uno.

"Edward, si algo le pasa a Nessie, ¡no sé qué haré!, nunca me perdonaré por no haberla podido proteger, pero ahora no puedo reprocharme," -Bella, lo había recordado- "¡tenemos que salvarla!... tengo que avisar a Jacob, a lo mejor él la puede hacer volver a sonreír, a mi Reneesme."

Una plegaria entristecida, pero ella también podía _leerme _la mente. De igual forma lo había comprendido.

Recuperé mi sonrisa. Aquello era el permiso que esperaba. Me acerque y la abracé. Aspiré recobrando la cordura con su aroma y bese su frente mientras la acomodaba contra mi cuerpo.

"Te esperaré en casa, hablaré mientras tanto con Carlisle y los demás. No podemos mantenerlo en silencio si hay alguien más implicado."

Si deseaba buscar a Jacob, al centinela infalible de Reneesme, mi nuevo hermano, entonces confiaba que era lo correcto. Confiaba en Bella.

Mientras ella regresaba, alertaría a mi familia para… lo que nos esperara. Además tener a Jacob beneficiaría a la "jaqueca" de Alice. Mi hermana se veía demacrada. Su chispa parecía débil. Recordé la consternada mente de Jasper al respecto.

"Será lo mejor. Ten cuidado, no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos,…y mi amor,… vuelve pronto."

Alcé mi mano gentilmente rozando su perfecta y cálida cara, siguiendo la línea de sus facciones. Levanté su mentón ligeramente para que viera mis ojos. Sonreí, agradecí y aseguré con una mirada, que saldríamos de ésta. Sabía que leería mi juramento y lo recordaríamos ambos.

"Te amo, no lo olvides,… somos uno." murmuré acercando mi rostro sin tocar el suyo.

"Somos uno solo."

Ella cerró el pacto que concedíamos silentes. Sus labios tocaron los míos, desencadenando ese frenesí que su ser infringía. Como solía decir ella,… deslumbrándome y era justo lo que necesitaba para seguir adelante.

Vi como se alejaba corriendo en dirección a la casa. Sonreí de nuevo sin lograr evitarlo, iría por su auto. Ese del "después" que al parecer comenzaba a gustarle.

Dejé pasar un minuto concediéndole espacio antes de comenzar a correr a la cabaña. Iría con mis hermanos, por mi pequeña y nos dirigiríamos juntos con Carlisle. Mientras tanto me permití perderme observando el caudal cristalino corriendo a mis pies. Observando la calma que había alrededor. Haría que regresara la misma tranquilidad y felicidad a llenar mi propio hogar y los ojos de mi pequeña. Haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance con tal de traer de vuelta sus sonrisas. Todo.

Mi reflejo en el agua desapareció instantes después. A los pocos segundos comencé a escuchar los pensamientos de ambos y suspiré aliviado. Al parecer había funcionado. Entré haciendo le menor ruido posible al recinto de paz que mi madre había construido, disminuyendo mi velocidad, hasta encontrarme enfrente de los tres. Jasper abrazando a Reneesme y Alice observando por la ventana,… aún intentando.  
"Bella te traerá una aspirina." saludé.

Para mi sorpresa mi voz sonaba más normal, menos dolida. Observé a mis hermanos y sonreí levemente.

Comprendí en ese momento que tenía lo que necesitaba para salir adelante. Tenía a mi familia… ahora comprendía un poco más a Carlisle y su fortaleza -aunque por supuesto jamás llegaría a ser alguien ejemplar como él lo era.

Caminé hasta tocar el hombro de Alice quien agregó con una de sus sonrisas juguetonas.

"Más vale que sea lo que estoy pensando."

"Es lo que crees. Tú marca personal de aspirina. Que además resulta ser la lobuna sombra de Nessie" quien quizás mejoraría con su presencia.

Observé a mi pequeña. Sonreí aun más. Parecía dormir inocentemente en los brazos de Jasper que observaba a Alice apremiante.

Me encontraba lo suficientemente fortalecido para bromear. No pude evitar burlarme –aunque tampoco agradecer profundamente aquella escena.

El soldado, el más aterrador luchador de la familia, tenía al final de cuentas un lado _sensible_. Cargaba a Nessie con cuidado y de forma más protectora. Parecía tranquilo o complacido de tenerla en sus brazos y acogerla.

"Quien lo hubiera creído." reí ante su reacción instantánea_._

"_Ni una palabra más o prometo que lo pagaras cuando esté libre_."

Solté otra carcajada y respiré liberando más tensión de mis hombros.

"Gracias hermanos." Ambos asintieron en sus pensamientos agregando que no debía gastar mi aliento en esas palabras.

"Será mejor que vayamos con Carlisle. Es hora de iniciar con los preparativos."

"Claro,... los preparativos" murmuró Alice distraída.

Ella estaba sufriendo tanto como Bella y yo, al sentirse de nuevo sin poder alguno, casi sin don alguno.

"Alice,...estas haciendo un esplendido trabajo, no te martirices con la ceguera y yo no lo haré con mi sordera. Ahora necesito de ti para formular adecuadamente un plan e informar al resto." Pareció complacida.

Inicié a caminar a la entrada. Jasper me siguió con un paso completamente amortiguado para no infringir en el sueño de la niña. Volví a avivar mis facciones burlesco, mientras Jasper me dirigía una mortífera mirada.

Nos dirigíamos a nuestra casa mucho más lento de lo habitual. Ninguno de los tres deseaba molestar a Nessie en su primer sueño tranquilo desde hacía cuatro días.

"Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Esme, Rose y Emmet?" pregunte a Alice.

Miré a mi hermana con algo de preocupación. La noticia que traería a mi familia no era algo que me satisfacía anunciar.

"Pesadillas" respondió secamente.

Jasper se acercó a Alice. No podía abrazarla como escuché que deseaba, pero con seguirle el paso a su lado esperaba que se sintiera más tranquila. Protegida. Recordándole que siempre estaba ahí. Desee estar al lado de Bella. Abrazar a mi hija con el don de Jasper…

Según Alice entonces, ya conocían algo de la situación.

Por fin, apareció la casa frente a nosotros.

Comenzaba a escuchar las voces ocultas de Carlisle, Esme, Rose y Emmet. Al parecer -muy a su pesar- Carlisle no compartía más que lo que su expresión permitía y en suma a la información que Alice les había dado, los otros estaban consternados, incluso el burlesco y alivianado Emmet.

Estaban a la mitad de una discusión donde intentaban sacar más información a nuestro padre y donde él se mantenía fiel a la promesa que me había hecho. La interrumpieron cuando escucharon nuestros pasos y aprecié la desesperación en sus mentes por saber que ocurría.

"Bella volverá rápido" prometió Alice.

Su ánimo había mejorado al ser capaz de al menos seguirle el paso a su mejor amiga. Estar alejado de Bella me preocupaba, aún cuando me lo hubiera pedido. La idea de tenerla cerca pronto, me reconfortaba.

"Jacob viene en camino" agregó.

Peculiar,… aquellas palabras también me tranquilizaban. Jacob Black ya era para mí un miembro más, que además sabía a la perfección se preocupaba por Nessie de forma sincera e inocente- increíble para la joven mente que conocía de Jacob.

Entramos directamente a la sala donde residía la mesa con un lugar para cada miembro de la familia. La discusión ya se encontraba en proceso en sus pensamientos prontos a explotar cuando cada uno estuviera en su puesto.

Me había sorprendido que Rosalie fuera lo suficientemente paciente como para esperar a que llegáramos hasta ese punto. Carlisle observó complacido que traía a Nessie conmigo. Aquello solo podía significar que anunciaría a todos lo que ocurría.

Tomé mi lugar a lado de mi padre. Esme estaba a su otro lado. Rosalie y Emmet casi al frente. Jasper permaneció en el umbral, esperando a que Alice tomara su puesto para situarse tras su asiento, filtrando los sueños de Nessie.

Había un cambio _reciente_ en aquella mesa -si se comparaba con la edad de los Cullen. Ahora a mi lado había un espacio vacío. El lugar de Bella; y en menos de media docena de años se agregaría otro, el de Reneesme, que actualmente se sentaba en las piernas de Bella o vivía en los brazos de alguno más de la familia.

Esperaba que Bella llegara pronto, que cada puesto estuviera ocupado-tenerla a mi lado- pero la tensión aumentaba en cada pensamiento. Aguardé que Alice tomara su lugar. Ahorraba el mayor tiempo posible para que mi esposa regresara.

"Bella tardará varios minutos más, Edward, tendrás que empezar sin ella."

Asentí vencido. Alcé el rostro para enfrentarme a los seis pares de ojos dorados.

"Nessie, ha sufrido de pesadillas en los últimos tres días. Como Alice ya les ha informado." Acallé el temor que se mesclaba entre nosotros. Debía proseguir con seguridad.

Que Reneesme estuviera en peligro, nos hacía reaccionar a todos de forma… irracional. Nos habíamos enfrentado a problemas peores que pesadillas, pero aquella niña lo cambiaba todo. Comprendí que ella era nuestro punto débil y también lo que nos daba mayor fortaleza.

"Esperábamos lograr hacer algo al respecto, no preocuparlos, por eso lo callamos," escuché los pensamientos inconformes o considerados, "fue _mi_ elección hacerlo" miré a Rose directamente a los ojos, "lo sé, a ustedes también les preocupa, fui egoísta."

Suspiré retomando el hilo de mis ideas "…El problema no terminó en un mal sueño." Esas palabras enmudecieron hasta los murmullos en sus mentes, que se concentraron en mí por completo expectantes. Aquel silencio sorprendentemente me hizo sentir vacío, incompleto al recordarme el silencio de Nessie. "Ella también ha perdido la capacidad de comunicarse como lo hacía."

Observé a mi pequeña. No, Nessie no había perdido nada. "No," rectifique "tal vez nosotros hemos perdido la capacidad de verla, de comunicarnos con ella y yo..." apreté mis puños que descansaban sobre la mesa. "…no puedo escuchar sus pensamientos."

La incredulidad fue unánime, al igual que la sorpresa mientras cada uno digería mi reporte. Me recordó la sorpresa de Carlisle por la mañana.

"Cuando despierta, lo hace aterrada." creí sentir lo que los humanos llamaban un escalofrío al recordarlo. "Sus ojos muestran tristeza y llora preocupada."Escuché mi voz raspar adolorida cuando salía de mi garganta. Procuré modularla.

"No deseaba decirnos que era lo que ocurría, ni con su voz. Esta mañana, he pedido a Carlisle que me ayudara y pudimos obtener más información." Levanté la mirada agradecido a mi padre. Él hizo lo mismo. Los otros miraron a Nessie. Respondí a la pregunta que la mayoría contemplaba hasta ese punto.

"Nessie no podía informarnos porque nos pondría en peligro según lo que sabe y lo que cree." Asentí gestualmente reafirmando la verdad de mi discurso ante los incrédulos pensamientos. "Hay alguien más implicado. Hay alguien que puede romper la barrera de Bella para proteger a Nessie, que puede ocultarme sus pensamientos y que hace que pierda efecto su don y estemos en el silencio. Algo que la ataca mientras duerme." Ahora pude escuchar que mis palabras eran crudas, furibundas a ese algo al que dirigía mi odio. Deseosas, añorantes de matar a ese repulsivo ser tan lentamente que odiara cada segundo de su vida desde su nacimiento.

"_Vulturi_" era lo que la mayoría concluía.

Carlisle observó que Jasper llevaba a Nessie y respondí a su pregunta. "Le pedí a Jasper que la cargara y le ayudara a dormir."

Mi padre me miró algo confundido e interesado. "Se me ocurrió que si la interferencia era en nuestras mentes, tal vez el don de Jasper no sería afectado y permitiría a Nessie descansar... parece que es así." Sonreí agradecido al aludido.

Al instante Carlisle agregó la información al listado –celebrando mi acierto.

"Los Vulturí," - externó la voz de mi hermana, dando fin a mi monologo "deben ser ellos."

Yo también lo había considerado, por lo que la respuesta en los pensamientos de Alice que seguía nuestro dialogo distraídamente, me intrigó. Vi en sus recuerdos invocados por Rose, como ya había sondeado a los Vulturí y ninguno tenía en sus órdenes atacarnos. Aún no.

"Sé que no puedo ver mucho" insinuó Alice "pero cuando pienso en Los Vulturi y me enfoco en ellos, no los veo por aquí o haciéndonos algo... por ahora."

"Pero ¿qué otro ser querría hacernos daño? Sobre todo a Nessie" aportó Esme.

"Una que aterra a Nessie" agregó Jasper. "Puedo sentir su miedo. Que lo adormezca no signifique que no esté presente. Aquello que esté _atacándola_ lo está haciendo a tiempo completo en sus sueños. Cuando estaba despierta, sentí su impaciencia y temor, pero no el terror que ahora la ataca y yo enmascaro."

Apreté la mandíbula. Me hice la misma pregunta que mi padre, pero él la pronunció a todos.

"Entonces, ¿qué? o ¿quién? no tenemos enemigo alguno además de los que nos consideran un _clan_ peligroso para su supremacía. Ningún otro de nuestra especie nos guarda rencor o a Nessie, todos…" -al menos los significativamente importantes,- "…terminaron estimándole."

Indagué en nuestros recuerdos. No había nadie. Ningún vampiro, al menos, que pudiera tener algún rencor contra nosotros. ¿Entonces qué?

Además, vampiro, metamorfo, hombre lobo o humano, cuando estuviera cerca de mí podría leer su mente. Ya estaba acostumbrado a sondear los pensamientos de todo lo que estuviera cerca, para bien de mi familia. Si algo nos amenazaba, instantáneamente podía identificarlo. Así había actuado ya por casi un siglo.

Mis ojos se abrieron consternados. Si me guiaba por la información que poseíamos, aquello no podía ser ni humano ni vampiro u otra raza a la que nos hubiéramos enfrentado antes, de otra forma no podría burlar los dones de Alice y la barrera perfecta de Bella. Era algo además que burlaba mi _sentido _agudizado_._ ¿Nos enfrentábamos a alguna otra nueva criatura capaz de burlar nuestras más finas virtudes, desarmándonos?

"_¿Edward?" _escuché preguntar a mi padre. Notó el cambio en mi expresión y mi ausencia repentina. También Jasper y los demás, se habían percatado y estaban atentos.

"No puede ser vampiro, ni humano por supuesto. De otra forma, no habría burlado nuestros dones. La barrera perfecta de Bella era infalible para cualquiera de nuestra especie y mi don no puede ser engañado por nadie más que ella, aún un semi-inmortal no puede escapar de mi oído.

Alice no puede ver absolutamente nada, cuando en otra ocasión podía ver aun que fueran destellos del atacante como con los neonatos. No es sólo interferencia por Nessie, es algo similar a los metamorfos. El futuro se esconde de Alice si no es humano o vampírico. El clan de Jacob está paz con nosotros, así como los semi-inmortales. Lo que nos ataca, debe ser de otra especie. "

No sabía que tan cuerdo sonaba ya mi razonamiento, pero no podía entenderlo de otra forma. Para acallar mi miedo quería cualquier respuesta, aún cuando la última opción sonaba demasiado descabellada. No podía soportar la incertidumbre. Por un momento me sentí tan… humano e indefenso de nuevo.

Escuche como Alice asentía en sus pensamientos exteriorizándolo.

"Yo...estoy de acuerdo" la sorpresa en mi familia no era difícil de leer aunque no hubiera tenido la capacidad escuchar sus pensamientos.

"El bloqueo de mi don no se siente como en otras ocasiones." Jasper liberó una de sus manos con cuidado para situarla en uno de los hombros de Alice.

"Pero," inició Rose con ironía, estocando para apaciguar el miedo,

"¿qué podría ser?"

Me irritaba no conocer la respuesta. Por escasa ocasión concordé con mi hermana y su ironía que enmascaraba su furia y miedo.

"¿Qué clase de criatura querría hacerle daño a Nessie?" terminó.

Emmet a pesar del inusual nerviosismo que le causaba aquel tema apretó los puños. Deslizó un brazo alrededor de Rose y sonrió seguro.

"_Cualquier criatura que sea la aplastaré con mis manos_." juró.

El alarido de mi madre me ardió en el pecho.

"Oh, dios" gimió tristemente; Carlisle tomó su mano con fuerza infundiéndole seguridad.

Mi mano se movió unos centímetros a la derecha sobre la mesa, buscando donde debía encontrarse la mano de Bella. El lugar estaba vacío; me sentí intranquilo.

Al instante, la imagen que Alice compartió, -quien sus ojos se dirigían al mundo que sólo ella era capaz de ver- me hizo sonreír.

Bella llegaría en escasos segundos.

Fue instantes después que escuche el motor y mi hermana anunció "Ha llegado Bella."

Mis piernas resortearon impacientes para ir a recibirle. Mi familia no extrañaba ya mi comportamiento. Esperaron a que la más nueva de los integrantes tomara su lugar en la mesa. Me situé en la entrada abriendo ya la puerta, imperioso por tenerla a mi lado.

Ahora si estábamos todos completos, tanto por estar la familia entera, como por encontrarnos con nuestros respectivos complementos.

Poco después sentí sus brazos rodeándome, sonriendo su regreso.

"Perdón por hacerte esperar... Jake viene en camino, sólo eso puedo hacer por Nessie por al momento"." susurró.

Asentí; estaba por darle la bienvenida con mi voz, cuando ella utilizo un mejor método. Inesperadamente me robo un beso que sentí, revivía cada gramo de esperanza dormido durante la discusión.

Caminamos juntos a otra calurosa bienvenida.

Alice le sonrió y continuó vigilando lejanía venidera. Bella se tranquilizó al presenciar el trabajo de Jasper en el rostro más tranquilo de Nessie -seguramente le estaba tan agradecida como yo lo estaba. Rosalie saludó con la preocupación en su semblante -que usualmente era solo perfección. Emmet con una seriedad indigna de él. Esme, intranquila y dolida por todos nosotros. Carlisle, con su brillante mente buscando respuestas, con el rostro alterado a pesar de su tranquilizadora presencia.

Sabía que aquellas emociones eran el mejor regalo y bienvenida para Bella. Demostraba, cómo todos éramos presa del mismo dolor, como deseábamos el bien de _nuestra_ pequeña. Sentí su cabeza y su peso de nuevo llenando mi cuerpo. La sujeté con fuerza tomándole por la cintura, como solía hacerlo.

Entonces, ella agradeció solemne.

"Me alegra tanto tenerlos conmigo ahora que Nessie nos necesita tanto..." Rose asintió con determinación, leí que no permitiría que nada le pasara a la más pequeña de nosotros. Emmet, sujetó a su ángel entre uno de sus brazos con el mismo ademán, con una pronunciada aunque adecuada sonrisa con la que juraba lo mismo. Alice le sonrió por igual y volvió a su labor a pesar de que agobiara _su_ jaqueca. Jasper meció muy lentamente el cuerpo dormido de nuestra hija.

"No podríamos hacer menos, Bella, hija." Respondió Carlisle invitándola con una señal a volver a nuestros lugares.  
La apreté una fracción de segundo más y la dirigí conmigo a nuestro asiento.

"Amor, creo que hemos descubierto o llegado a una posibilidad. Esto que ataca a Reneesme...- Cómo hubiera deseado no tener que decirle jamás malas noticias a Bella. Poder de alguna forma protegerla y esconderla, pero ya no podía ser así de egoísta. Ella debía saberlo. Apreté su mano que sostenía entre mis dedos, sobre la mesa. "…no es uno de nosotros." Guardé silencio aún reticente a exponer a mi amor sin poderla proteger.

"_Debe saberlo, hijo continúa, ella es fuerte." _Insistió mi padre, demostrándome la fortaleza para hacerlo.

"Es por eso que burla tu defensa infalible ante los de nuestra especie, es por eso que no detecto sus pensamientos y es por eso también que Alice recibe nada más que interferencia." Situé mis ojos en su rostro, preocupado. Esperando que con mi mano aferrada a la suya y mi mirada sostenida, fuera suficiente para protegerla.

Fue duro en verdad soportar la incertidumbre que invadían sus preguntas como respuesta.

"... lo comprendo... pero amor, ¿cuáles son nuestras opciones? ¿Cómo vamos a saber qué es lo que la ataca?, ¡está adentro de ella!" apretó los ojos apartando su mirada. Me dolía verla así. Solté su mano para liberar mi brazo, la rodé acercándola, aquello era ya una necesidad diaria.

"Nessie es la única que puede ayudarnos mientras descubrimos otra posibilidad" me ayudó Alice. Deseaba fortalecernos más que con su trabajo constante… lo logró.

Se levantó.

"Trataré de buscar algo..." sus ojos perdidos, agobiados aunque me preocupaban, eran para mí una esperanza inexplicable.

"_Jasper,_" llamó su mente, pero recordó la misión… la de ambos. Subió algo intranquila a su habitación. Sus ojos dirigiéndose al mundo invisible. Pude escuchar también a Jasper alterado al poder estar a su lado.

"¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros?" preguntó mi madre. Carlisle entrelazó su mano con la de ella.

"Por ahora rogar que Nessie siga bien y que la compañía de Jasper la haga tener menos miedo para que nos cuente lo que le ocurre" asumió Rose. Miró a Emmet quien asintió solemne y la apresó entre su brazo.  
"Ve." interrumpí mirando a Jasper. "Estoy seguro que Nessie podrá descansar más en compañía de ambos, Bella y yo te lo agradecemos."

Sus pensamientos vagaban de Nessie a Alice. No se sentía bien dejando a ninguna sola. Al instante que accedí, fielmente inició su camino con gentileza y cuidado hasta la habitación de su dama.

Carlisle se levantó de la silla.

"Esme ¿podrías ayudarme? Necesito sacar los escritos antiguos, releer la información al respecto. Quizás encuentre algo de alguien o algo que ataque los sueños." Esme aceptó al instante algo consternada.

"Por supuesto, ordené todos los viejos escritos en el ático, vayamos allá"

"Les ayudaré" insistió Rose deseosa de hacer algo más que permanecer sentada. Emmet la siguió aunque fisgonear libros no era su prioridad, él tampoco podía solamente esperar. Todos queríamos obtener algo. No podíamos mantenernos sentados. No dejaríamos que Nessie sufriera más.

Al encontrarnos de nuevo solos, Bella se dirigió a mí.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer, Edward?, si es necesario ir hasta el fin del mundo no me importa, sólo quiero que Nessie vuelva a sonreír... ¿qué vamos a hacer?"

Me levanté alzándola conmigo. No necesitaba mi don ni observar sus ojos para comprender su dolor. La dirigí de tal forma que su cabeza permaneciera apresada entre mi mano y mi pecho. Incliné ligeramente la cabeza para respirar sobre su cabello.

"Iremos hasta el fin del mundo." Resople a pesar que el aroma de Bella anestesiaba el dolor. Era verdad que intentaba darnos fortaleza pero también lo era que en esta ocasión no tenía el control. La franqueza que su presencia infundía hizo de las suyas. "No lo sé..., no sé qué haremos ahora mas que buscar Bella." No podía sostener una voz tranquilizadora, ni podía ocultarle mi temor.

Sentí un movimiento en su bolso.

"Tu celular" agregué mientras el aparato vibraba energético.

"Debe ser Jake" anunció, sacándolo. Sabía que de ser humana en aquel momento sus manos hubieran temblado alteradas por el terror y aquel ágil movimiento le hubiera sido imposible. Vi en la pantalla un número desconocido. Seguramente Bella le había pedido al lobo, comprar un celular. Jacob no tenía uno ni deseos de adquirirlo desde que lo conocía.

Ella necesitaría contactarlo constantemente ahora y él había accedido.

"Podrías hablar con él? no le he explicado nada, sólo sabe que algo anda mal con Nessie, no pude decirle nada más." pregunto implorando.

Cómo iba siquiera a negarme? No podía negarle nada a Bella. Tomé el celular sin apartarla de mi lado.

"¿Jake?" pregunté modulando mi voz.

"Edward, ¿qué sucede? ¿Cómo está Nessie? ¿Cómo está Bella?" interrogó impetuoso.

"Amigo, me alegra escucharte." suspiré. "Nessie ahora descansa. Jasper ha logrado _curar_ el temor"

"¿Temor?" Es verdad, no estaba enterado. Sabía que luchaba por mantener la calma y dejarme hablar. Escuche por detrás el anuncio de vuelos de una mujer. Estaba en el aeropuerto.

"Nessie ha estado teniendo pesadillas. Su don no funciona, no puede comunicarse con nosotros, no vemos nada más que un blanco dentro de su mente..." escuche al otro lado un quejido apagado.

"¿Qué has leído en su mente?" pregunto impetuoso sin pedir más explicación. Esta vez yo apagué un gemido en mi pecho.

"Nada, también mi don está en completo silencio frente a Nessie, la barrera de Bella tampoco ha surtido efecto... hemos llegado a la conclusión que lo que ataca a Nessie es algo ajeno a nuestra raza." Aún frente al lobo mi discurso era desorientado; aún frente a Jacob no mantenía la calma. Si seguía así solo lograría causarle un ataque. Su corazón de meta-morfo, que de por sí ya latía con fuerza, con mis palabras y la impotencia, retumbaba con tal estruendo y velocidad que lo detectaba atravez del celular como un galope…

"¡¿Lo que la ataca, Edward a qué te refieres?!"

"Jacob," era más difícil mantener la calma y control de lo que me había dado merito. No podía esconderle nada, con Bella entre mis brazos y conociendo el cariño que él le profesaba a Nessie, "te explicaré todo una vez estés aquí, sólo ven pronto. Bella y Nessie te nesesitan. La familia te necesita para estar completa." Jacob respiró hondo calmándose, tras un breve instante.

"Entiendo, el vuelo saldrá en 10 minutos, llegaré corriendo cuando pise tierra.

"Gracias Jacob."

"Edward, cuídalas mucho."

"Sabes que siempre lo hago."

"Por supuesto, ten cuidado." Ninguno de los dos dudaba ya de las palabras. Ninguno utilizaba un tono acusador. ¿Desde cuándo había cambiado todo tanto?

"Tú también."

Sentí alivio al pensar que el perro guardián de mi hija se encontraba en camino. A pesar de lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros, o tal vez por todo lo que ocurrido, Jacob Black ahora era un amigo nuestro, era una parte de mi familia por el amor que Reneesme le profesaba muy a su manera y por el cariño que Bella aún resguardaba, como el mejor de sus amigos.

Nessie…ella nos había dado la paz y enorme felicidad con su mera existencia.

Cerré el aparato observándolo por breves instantes. Un movimiento delicado pero apresurado ganó mi atención. Bella aún apretada a mi lado movió la cabeza, como si deseara espantar las ideas de su mente blindada. Deseaba tanto escuchar sus pensamientos, que bajara su barrera y leer en su mente todo. Quizá con aquella información podría hacer más que mantenerla entre mis brazos o repetirle que todo estaría bien. Suspiré y recargue mi barbilla, mientras formulaba sus pensamientos en palabras y esperaba.

"Tenemos qué recordar el momento exacto de cuando ese 'ente'" hice una mueca ante aquella palabra, "entró en Nessie, Edward" asentí aún con mi mentón recargado sobre su cabello. Había cerrado los ojos para concentrarme en su voz, "debemos registrar nuestra casa, a lo mejor hay algún indicio."

Lo creí imposible. Nada, hasta el momento, o al menos así yo lo creía había cambiado en nuestro hogar -nada desde que su luz llegó a mi hogar al menos. Me encargaba diariamente de vigilar cada centímetro; no había aroma distinto en nuestro hogar ni sus alrededores. Si había algo que el tiempo me había enseñado era que con Bella nunca podía ser demasiado precavido, cuando era humana. Aún tras la transformación continuaba con ese mismo hábito de vigilar y mantener todo en orden.

"¿Vamos?" preguntó.

No podía dar nada por hecho. Había fallado. El hecho que Reneesme estuviera sufriendo de tal forma era porque no había sido lo suficientemente precavido como creí. Había pasado algo por alto. No podía dejarme llevar por una seguridad de perfeccionismo que los hechos no demostraban. Me había equivocado...como ya antes había sucedido.

"Por supuesto," respondí entrelazando una de mis manos con la suya.

Llegamos a nuestro hogar, el aroma de pino, sol, roca fresca y tierra mojada mezclado con nuestros propios aromas, me recordó por un instante la calma bajo la que residíamos en nuestra eternidad tan solo una semana antes. Únicamente faltaba la risita de Nessie, sus alegres pensamientos revoloteando, y desollar nuestro temor, para que todo encajara perfectamente.

Entramos hasta encontrarnos en la planta alta, en el pequeño pasillo que daba a nuestra habitación y al frente al de Nessie.

"Sé que probablemente no encontremos nada," dudó Bella excusándose, "pero ese ser nos ha burlado y de alguna manera tuvo que haber llegado a la cabeza de nuestra hija..." Apreté la mandíbula con odio "tiene que haber un indicio que no notamos, algo... ¿o no?"

Inicié a inspeccionarlo todo de nuevo. Inspiré hondo, el aroma era el mismo.  
Escuché a mí alrededor, nada cambiaba, el viento, el río las hojas cayendo, uno que otro ciervo que se atrevía a merodear con pasos ligeros a pocos kilómetros…  
_Escuche_ más a fondo, percibía a la lejanía sólo los pensamientos de mi familia.  
Observé atentamente cada objeto, cada centímetro de nuestro hogar con detenimiento,... nada.  
"¿qué debemos hacer, Edward?" Enlacé mis cejas con frustración por instantes. _Bella…, tal vez ella podría percibir algo que yo paso por alto_.

Confiaba en ella, me había demostrado sentidos excepcionales tan solo al día de haber despertado. Asombrándome… como siempre.

Acaricié el dorso de su mano con mi pulgar y le dediqué una sonrisa más natural - que ni yo estaba seguro de donde procedía, no del todo.  
"Recuerdas cuando despertaste, ¿cuándo te llevé de caza? Abriste tu mente a tus instintos y tus sentidos se agudizaron. Me sorprendiste -como siempre logras hacerlo..."

Mi sonrisa se asomo de nuevo. Esa con júbilo que ella me impregnaba. Desee robarle un beso en aquel instante. _Concéntrate Edward, _ahora no era tiempo de perderse en los recuerdos.

Aclaré mi garganta aunque fuera innecesario "…abre tu mente de la misma forma, agudiza tus sentidos pero esta vez sin perder la conciencia por el instinto de caza. Sin dejarte llevar." logré –no sin algo de esfuerzo- retomar el plan.  
Así es. _Ella_ lo lograría. Si había algo distinto casi invisible Bella lo encontraría, estaba seguro.

En aquella ocasión, ella había mantenido más conciencia y control de la que ninguno de mi familia habíamos gozado hasta varios años de experiencia y que aún así nos era difícil dominar: había huido y recuperado el control al olfatear a los humanos a pesar de estar en el _transe_; tras agudizar y armonizar sus sentidos con el instinto, hazaña verdaderamente difícil -podría tal vez jurar- aún para el perfecto autocontrol de mi padre.

De nuevo aclaré mi garganta en silencio, preparado para modular la voz. Que Bella se sintiera segura y fortalecida por cada detalle y ademán con el que me dirigiría ahora. Debía escuchar, ver, sentir, percibir mi seguridad y confianza hacia ella para que la suya se fortaleciera.

Sin presionarla. No esperaba nada de ella más que fuera ella misma e intentara lo que yo había intentado,… en vano.

"Amor," mi voz moldeada lo más armónica, melosa e indeleble que extraje de mí -debía creer en mí, creer en mi confianza por ella misma. Me situé con calma y habilidad a su espalda, tomándola con gentileza de sus hombros. Agache a uno de sus lados mi barbilla sin tocarla, para que mis labios quedaran justo al lado de su oído.

"…cierra tus ojos." susurre, haciendo lo posible por _deslumbrarla_. "Sincroniza tu instinto, para que tus sentidos se agudicen aún más. Abre tu mente. Relájate pero no pierdas el mando de tu control." Me permití apoyar mi barbilla en su hombro dando tiempo a mis instrucciones. Acaricié con mis pulgares sus hombros suavemente. Respiré profundo con lentitud. Al exhalar tras introducir su aroma en mí -rejuveneciéndome- seguí con calma.

"Respira hondo, distingue cada uno de los aromas con fervor. Escucha con precisión, permítete detenerte en los detalles. Abre tus ojos y lentamente recorre cada milímetro con profundidad. Expande tu barrera aún a lo inmaterial. Percibe por todos tus sentidos aún el único, el _especial_ en ti y compáralo con tus recuerdos."

Guardé un breve instante de silencio...

"¿Hay algo," murmuré casi canturreando en el volumen del silencio "que no sea igual? ¿Notas cualquier mínima diferencia, aunque sea atómica?" La envolví en mis brazos desde atrás por arriba de su cintura.

Esperé. Ahora era su turno. Ahora necesitaba tiempo y yo esperaría a su lado cuanto necesitara. No me moví ni un milímetro, deje de respirar para no hacer un solo ruido, para desaparecer mi presencia. Cerré los ojos para perderme en la oscuridad, sin soltarme de su cuerpo. Nunca más me alejaría de ella. Jamás. Aún en esa oscuridad, en ese silencio y cuando su aroma no llenara mis pulmones con placer, sabía que estaba a mi lado, entre mis brazos que jamás la dejarían ir.

Respondió con un suave sonido.

"... estoy... sintiéndome... humana..." La miré sin habla.  
Comencé a escuchar un murmullo. Ese sonido que adoraba. Los pensamientos de Bella se sintonizaban en mi cabeza. Pero el contenido me desconcertó...de nuevo.

Pensaba en el frío golpeando su piel. Una brisa congelada. Se concentró en una débil ráfaga,

"La brisa, no… el agua…"

Se liberó de mis brazos. No resentí cuando se separó de mí, tan solo porque su presencia latía en mi cabeza. Abrí los ojos, aspiré profundamente...

Dio un par de pasos hacia el agua que residía en nuestro pequeño jardín secreto. Sus pensamientos dieron en el blanco, donde nuestra constante vigilancia fallaba: no podíamos evitar que Nessie se alimentara de algo además de la caza, ni de beber agua -de hecho Carlisle la hacía alimentarse de vez en cuando de comida humana. Para nosotros ya había perdido sentido consumirla, pero para Nessie no era una perdida. Era verdad, como Bella pensaba, que Nessie prefería la caza y la sangre, pero también lo mortal encajaba en su cuerpo.

La sorprendente memoria y observación -parte maternal, parte innata- de Bella recordó hacía unas semanas que la pequeña había utilizado el agua de aquel pequeño estanque para limpiar su carita y beber un trago pequeño solo para borrar los rastros de sangre, dado que su abuelo estaba por llegar de visita.

Yo me encontraba en casa de mi padre entonces, dirigiendo a Charlie. Conduciéndolo a nuestra pequeña pero perfecta estancia. El jefe Swan deseaba conocer el hogar donde los tres vivíamos y no la casa de los Cullen que usualmente visitaba...  
_"…el agua.._." escuché recitar a mi esposa en una espacie de transe. Se acercó e inclinó hasta el objeto de su concentración. Su escudo forraba la cristalina superficie sintiendo aquella extraña vitalidad dolorosa en su cuerpo. Por ese instante yo también me encerré en aquel transe en su cabeza, viéndolo a través de sus ojos y sus pensamientos. Era maravilloso, la forma en que veía todo en su cabeza, bajo el manto de su escudo. Aquel hallazgo parecía la respuesta a nuestro dolor.

_Tonto_.

No la protegí. Aquel elemento era peligroso, era más frío. Era doloroso ¡¿Por qué permití que sumergiera su mano?!

Pude leer en su cabeza como un frío se propagaba. Un frío que no debía existir si ella era ahora inmortal. Pude escuchar el dolor en sus pensamientos. Aquel material la estaba lastimando. Sacó la mano que comenzó a amoratarse.  
Sentí mi cejas unirse formando una U, mis dientes cerrándose unos contra otros. Era la misma imagen que alguna vez yo le había infligido en su antes frágil cuerpo… aquellos moretones.

¡Pero no era posible! Ella ahora era inmortal, su piel era perfecta, eterna, inquebrantable más aún por algo con… vida.

Se puso de pie, Sacudió su mano, leí el miedo. Su mente parecía sintonizada con la mía. Aquello no podía ser posible YA NO.

Le dolía...

Fue lo último que pude escuchar claramente. Su barrera se cerraba poco a poco protegiéndola- para mi alivio. Después de todo si resultó tener instintos de conservación.  
No pude esperar más, salí del doloroso lazo -diferente para cada uno. Me movilicé al instante.

Aquel...veneno la había lastimado. Mi petición había logrado ponerla en riesgo. Era un estúpido. De nuevo, por mi causa poniéndola en riesgo. ¿Qué acaso nunca dejaría de convertirme en un peligro potencial para ella?

"El agua…"

Poco a poco perdía la conciencia. Sus piernas fallaron y la tomé entre mis brazos. Parecía frágil de nuevo. Parecía humana de nuevo. Respiré dolorosamente. No había fuego en mi garganta pero si un acido dolor, de presenciar una debilidad en aquel precioso ser que era mi alma.

Ese veneno, ese maldito veneno era lo que estaba enfermando a Nessie y lastimó a Bella. La acomodé entre mis brazos con cariño y cuidado. Aferrándome a ella para que regresara. La necesitaba a mi lado.

"Bella...amor...lo siento." murmuré. Su cabeza ahora estaba entre mi pecho. La alzaba en vilo como lo hacía con Nessie. Bajé ligeramente la cabeza para besarle la frente. "Lo siento..." repetí sin poder evitarlo. Deseaba merecer su perdón.

Su canción surgió en mi memoria, hasta mi garganta rasposa, cerrada; entoné la melodía que era mi único remedio para protegerla y esperar que despertara.

----------…----------

Segundo capitulo, disculpen la demora, pero esperamos que sea de su agrado. En esta ocasión no suceden hechos tan…"decisivos" como nos habría gustado, pero no podíamos hacerlo más largo o se quedarían dormidos a la mitad (Coff coff, broma…espero).


End file.
